


Тараканы Северуса

by Антуриум (Natell)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Young Severus Snape, Бедность, Людям с боязнью тараканов лучше не читать, Частичный ООС, начало отношений, недопонимание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natell/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%82%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%83%D0%BC
Summary: У вчерашнего выпускника Северуса есть проблема: в его квартире живут тараканы. А еще Люциусу от него что-то нужно. И у Люциуса тоже есть проблема. Но какая?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Тараканы Северуса

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Jell и 2524104_aka_ alia за бетинг!
> 
> Дисклеймер: выгоды не извлекаю.
> 
> Фик написан для Битвы пейрингов на Diary.ru http://battleofpairings.diary.ru/

«Ну зачем ты ко мне приперся?!» — с тоской думал Северус, оглядывая то лощеного Малфоя, то свою обшарпанную комнату с ржавым холодильником в углу. Он был бы не против, приди Малфой к нему через год-два, когда Северус, по собственным расчетам, уже должен был встать на ноги и завести хорошую квартиру или дом в магической части Лондона, но не сейчас.

Северус был очень амбициозным молодым магом, но, к сожалению, пока никто кроме него самого об этом не знал, потому что его честолюбию совершенно негде было развернуться: он был настолько же неудачливым, насколько честолюбивым. Он родился нищим полукровкой, его травили в школе, а квартира, которую он сейчас снимал, находилась в самом бедном магловском районе — большего Северус не мог себе позволить. Поэтому он только радовался, когда его новые соратники — члены тайной организации, в которую он недавно вступил, не спешили к нему с визитами: пока он не мог принять их достойно. И только Малфой «вспомнил школьные годы» и навязался на его голову.

Теперь он столбом стоял посреди единственной комнаты Северуса, а тот мысленно тянул: «Зачем?.. — пока так же мысленно не взвизгнул: — Тьфу, черт!» Из под стола вылез рыжий таракан и гордо пошевелил усами. Хорошо, что один — в этой квартире их были тучи. Никакие заклинания от них не помогали: новые тут же набегали от соседей. Северус пробовал очистить от тараканов весь дом, но соседи умудрялись заводить их снова и снова. А еще где-то под полом водились крысы, они погрызли парадные ботинки Северуса.

Малфой моргнул. Северус понял, что ему нечего терять, потому что падать ниже некуда, и, почувствовав в себе задатки матерого артиста или художника, взмахнул рукой:

— Прошу прощения за творческий беспорядок в гм... моей мастерской.

«Надеюсь, на службе у Лорда я смогу, наконец, переехать из этой дыры, — подумал он. — Или хотя бы заавадить соседей».

— О… Богемная жизнь, студия под крышей — есть во всем этом что-то романтичное, — откликнулся Малфой и зачем-то многозначительно посмотрел на Северуса.

«Идиот», — подумал тот. Маменькин сынок, привыкший к роскоши, и поэтому считающий романтичным даже кусок дерьма. Почувствовав таким образом превосходство над собеседником, он успокоился и даже сумел убить почти успевшего удрать таракана метким выстрелом заклинания. И заметил странное выражение, промелькнувшее на лице Малфоя.

— Почему все так ненавидят этих жуков? — спросил тот. — Они же совершенно безобидны.

— Гм, — сказал Северус.

Малфой, кажется, сам понял, что сморозил глупость и не стал продолжать. Вместо этого он с сомнением оглядел проваленный диван, будто подозревая, что тот опасен для здоровья, и мужественно сел на него:

— А у тебя тут... мило.

— Чаю? — поинтересовался Северус.

— Пожалуй.

Северус кивнул и пошел на кухню. «Пошел» было сильно сказано, потому что кухня здесь совмещалась с комнатой: в углу стояли плита, стол и раковина. 

Часть его чашек была со щербинами от долгого употребления, у других не совпадал рисунок. Обычно его это не беспокоило, потому что он не принимал гостей, перед которыми надо было щегольнуть хорошей посудой, но это был не тот случай. Северус поглядел на Малфоя — тот смотрел на него, но, встретив взгляд, отвернулся. Северус разделил чашки на две кучки претендентов, после минутного раздумья выбрал те, которые были с одинаковым рисунком, и попробовал починить их невербальным. Оно сработало с первого раза. Северус самодовольно улыбнулся куда-то в сторону Малфоя, но его радость длилась ровно до тех пор, пока он не обнаружил, что коробка с сахаром покрыта тараканьим дерьмом. Впрочем, как и вся полка. Северус мысленно выругался и воровато покосился на Малфоя — тот снова смотрел. Вот же черт. Следит он за ним, что ли? Судя по быстроте, с которой Малфой отвел взгляд, в этот раз он смутился. «Так-то», — удовлетворенно подумал Северус и с деланно беззаботным видом открыл коробку — сахар внутри казался чистым. Оставалось надеяться, что Малфой не разглядит в чем дело — другого сахара все равно не было. Северус решил, что Малфой достоин и этого — не надо было сюда приходить. И, кстати, не надо было жалеть тараканов. Наверняка он даже не понимает, какой от них вред, потому что сам никогда от них не страдал. Они срали даже в книги, за что Северус их люто ненавидел. А если б он нашел ту крысу, которая погрызла ботинки — единственную по-настоящему дорогую его вещь, не считая некоторых алхимических принадлежностей, — он бы закруциатил ее с особой жестокостью.

Он все-таки почистил сахар невербальным заклинанием — на всякий случай, переложил его в сахарницу, разлил чай по чашкам и отлевитировал все к Малфою. Тот только успел отхлебнуть, когда жидкость в чашке начала дрожать, так же как мебель и лампочка на потолке — казалось, что началось небольшое землетрясение. 

— Это соседи сверху, — ответил Северус на вопросительный взгляд Малфоя. — Репетируют. Соседи тут довольно громкие, поэтому я на всякий случай накладываю заглушающие, но этих даже магией не проймешь.

— О, — сказал Малфой, видимо, обрадовавшись, что нашел тему для разговора. — А что они репетируют?

— Они считают себя музыкантами, — скривился Северус. — У них есть группа, называется «Яйценосцы».

— Какое странное название.

— Панки, — сказал Северус, вложив в это слово все свое раздражение по отношению к панкам, да и к Малфою тоже: тот придвигался все ближе, чем начал его смущать.

— Так они же сейчас на острие моды! Это модно и у маглов тоже? Я как-то слышал одну такую группу, магическую, разумеется, — они совершенно отмороженные. Эти маглы такие же?

— Не знаю, — сказал Северус. — Я стараюсь не общаться с соседями. Знаю только, что это они пишут дерьмом в коридорах.

Малфой поперхнулся, и Северус понял: это не то, что стоило озвучивать.

***  
Видимо, Малфою было что-то нужно, потому что он стоически выдержал все и в свою очередь пригласил Северуса к себе. 

Северус сомневался, стоит ли идти, но глупо было пренебрегать таким полезным знакомством, и через два дня он был в Малфой мэноре. Сначала он чувствовал себя там неуместным, словно пятно на ковре, но Малфой старательно не замечал его чужеродности, чем окончательно убедил Северуса в том, что дело нечисто. Зато все прошло на удивление благополучно. Правда, Нарцисса бледнела и вздрагивала как будто без повода, а Северус запутался, разбираясь со столовыми приборами, но, положа руку на сердце, могло быть гораздо хуже.

***  
В следующий понедельник их вместе послали на задание, первое в жизни Северуса. Дело казалось простым: выкрасть артефакт из дома польского мага, эмигранта Криса Лещински. Северус предвкушал, как покажет себя с лучшей стороны: он вообще много надежд связывал с карьерой в Организации — так он про себя называл организацию Лорда. Звучало красиво, да и конспирация в магическом мире не мешала даже в мыслях.

Только прибыв на место, они увидели, что дом окружен мощными защитными чарами. Похоже этот Лещински был довольно сильным магом, и оказалось, что справиться с заданием будет непросто.

Они бродили вокруг дома часа три и пробовали применять все, что приходило в голову. Все было напрасно: стоило дотронуться до двери или окна - дом активировал защитную сферу и обоих отбрасывало назад. А если окна находились на втором этаже, это было еще и больно. Они пытались проломить стены, но защита парировала ответным ударом, сбивая с ног. 

Малфой был у них за старшего, с каждой новой неудачей он становился все беспокойней и все чаще срывал злость на Северусе:

— Да что ты понимаешь? Ты ведь только что из Хогвартса! — повторял он в ответ на каждую идею.

Северуса это страшно бесило, тем более, он был уверен, что умнее и талантливее этого надутого мажора Малфоя.

А еще Малфой стал разговаривать сам с собой: Северус пару раз слышал, как тот бормочет: «Нет, это невозможно» и «Неужели придется использовать эту отвратительную форму...» И смотрел он при этом каким-то тоскливым и слегка безумным взглядом. Опасаясь за душевное здоровье и, как следствие, полезность компаньона, Северус посоветовал ему расслабиться, но тот будто взбесился: 

— Нельзя расслабляться! Ты не знаешь Лорда! — шипел он.

Чем возбудил в Северусе самые нехорошие предчувствия. Раз избалованный жизнью Малфой стал заговариваться от страха, значит, в Организации что-то очень неладно. Может быть, прав был не Регулус, а Лили, считавшая Лорда и его сторонников исчадьями ада? Или… Или Малфой просто идиот, что походило на правду. Так Северус брел за Малфоем, размышляя, и вдруг почти налетел на него, когда тот резко остановился. Малфой развернулся с самым решительным видом:

— Мы выяснили, что защита не пропускает людей, трансфигурированных в животных.

— Ну? — сказал Северус и потер бок: Малфой уже пытался превратить его в воробья. Защита сбросила эти чары, когда Северус попробовал залететь в форточку, и, став обратно человеком, он больно плюхнулся на землю.

— Придется мне. 

— Превратиться? 

— Да. Понимаешь, я незарегистрированный анимаг, а такие чары обычно принимают анимагов за настоящих животных, — объяснил Малфой. — А этот дом очень древний, сделан из оштукатуренного дерева, и тут и здесь, — он ткнул куда-то вниз, — в нем довольно большие щели. Я попробую пролезть и открою двери изнутри. Или кину тебе в окно то, что мы ищем, а сам вернусь тем же путем. Но анимагия — это большой секрет, — скорчил он свирепую рожу. — Расскажешь кому-нибудь — зааважу! 

— Я нем как рыба. Клянусь!

Малфой важно кивнул, а потом вдруг снова сник:

— Только не удивляйся. И не вздумай распускать руки. И ноги. Помни, что это я. И... Главное, не раздави меня.

Он расстелил на траве белый носовой платок, увеличил его заклинанием и со страдальческим видом сел. На миг его лицо приобрело крайне напряженное выражение, а потом Малфоя не стало. Северус протер глаза — он рассчитывал, что тот превратится во что-то маленькое, а не исчезнет, — а потом заметил на ткани шевеление. Нагнувшись, он увидел белого таракана. Это был самый простой таракан, их даже в зельях не использовали. Северус видел таких за холодильником — если его отодвинуть, тараканы, бывало, разбегались тучами, и среди них попадалась пара-тройка белых. Они казались Северусу каким-то секретным, и потому особенно отвратным видом, пока он не узнал, что белые тараканы просто линяют из бурых и прячутся, отращивая новый хитин. 

Таракан при его приближении не побежал, а спокойно пошевелил усами, чем окончательно убедил Северуса в том, что перед ним Малфой. 

«Всегда подозревал, что Малфой приспособленец, способный выжить в любых условиях», — подумал он, проследив, как тот, неловко преодолевая травинки, пробирается к щели, а когда он исчез в стене, мысленно поздравил их обоих. Но его радость была недолгой: не прошло и минуты, как Малфой вывалился обратно, мгновенно превращаясь в человека и, получив ускорение от защитной сферы, грязный и лохматый, не похожий на себя, растянулся на земле.

— Не сработало? — поспешил к нему Северус.

— Паук… В щели был паук… — еле слышно прохрипел Малфой.

Северус помог ему подняться и отряхнул. Но он не собирался упускать шанс выполнить задание и потому повел пошатывающегося Малфоя обратно к дому. Тот был в таком шоке, что не сопротивлялся. Северус стрельнул в щель инсектицидным заклинанием и сказал:

— Иди.

Малфой посмотрел обреченно, а потом превратился обратно в таракана и полез в щель.

Северус сел на траву и стал ждать. Заходящее солнце окрашивало все оранжевым светом, а дом с виду казался таким захолустным и магловским, будто Северус никуда не уезжал из своего Паучьего тупика. На некоторое время он погрузился в собственные мысли, но потом сообразил, что прошло уже достаточно времени, а Малфой по-прежнему не давал о себе знать. Северус представил опасности, грозящие белому таракану, и его стала мучить совесть — каким бы надоедливым Малфой не был, таких ужасов он не заслужил. Северус буравил щель взглядом до белых пятен в глазах, но Малфой так и не появился. 

Через полчаса Северус решил, что напарника пора спасать. Он снова расстелил носовой платок, а потом попытался призвать таракана-Малфоя. После второй попытки в платке что-то появилось. Северус завернул его (не хотелось думать, что это все, что осталось от Малфоя) и аппарировал к себе. Таракан (Малфой ли?) не подавал признаков жизни.

— Люц... — позвал Северус. — Это ты? Ты жив? Дай знать.

Таракан вяло пошевелил усами. Часа два Северус только и делал, что колдовал и варил зелья, а потом смазывал ими таракана с помощью спички, обмотанной ватой, пока наконец на столе в его лаборатории не появился грязный и взлохмаченный Люциус Малфой. 

— Хорошо, что это ты. Не хотелось бы потратить столько времени на простого таракана.

Люциус закашлялся и попытался сесть. От движения его одежда просто распалась: она превратилась в ветхие лохмотья под воздействием зелий, а, может, и того, что ему встретилось в доме. Люциус удивился и попытался прикрыться, и Северус обернул его одеялом, потом посоветовал не двигаться и прямо на столешнице отлевитировал в гостиную. Пересадив подопечного на диван, он спросил:

— Что с тобой стряслось?

— Я был в паутине, — полузадушено прохрипел тот. — Проклятый паук не умер. И ты не представляешь, какой он был огромный.

Люциус подозрительно шмыгал носом, а лицо у него было до неприличия красным, будто он прорыдал весь час в паутине, хотя Северус не представлял, как таракан мог бы это сделать. 

— Прости. Я думал, что очистил ход от пауков. Должно быть, он прятался в каком-то ответвлении, — в качестве извинения Северус сунул Люциусу носовой платок. — Отдыхай, зелье действует, и скоро ты будешь как новенький.

Тот не обратил внимания на платок, закрыл лицо руками, завесился длинными волосами, словно все еще пытался спрятаться, сел — ни дать ни взять кающаяся грешница с барочной картины (отец Северуса когда-то собирал такие репродукции, делая вид, что интересуется живописью, на самом деле он интересовался барочными красавицами в откровенных нарядах) и тихонько запричитал:

— Кошмар... Мы провалили задание. Что скажет Лорд?!

— Не переживай, — сказал Северус. — Пока я тебя ждал, придумал еще пару способов пробить защиту дома. Можно попытаться сыграть на несовместимости заклинаний. А если не получится, посоветуемся со старшими: с Долоховым, с твоим отцом, наконец.   
Люциус не обратил внимания на его слова.

«Он в шоке», — решил Северус, но не стал осуждать: должно быть, это действительно ужасно — думать, что навсегда останешься в паутине, в никому не известной щели. Для самого Северуса это был бы жуткий час. А Малфой, если подумать, не намного его старше. Это в школе он казался Северусу неизмеримо взрослее, а сейчас они были почти на равных. А еще Люциус со своим едва прикрытым телом выглядел неприлично беззащитным. Голый Малфой был так близко и казался таким доступным — только руку протяни. Невольно хотелось дотронуться. Северус пожалел, что больше его не требуется заворачивать в одеяло.

Та картина с кающейся то ли грешницей, то ли мученицей была на самом деле триптихом, и одна из его створок изображала, как ее, все еще скудно одетую, привязали к огромному колесу. Помнится, увидев эту репродукцию в ворохе других, маленький Северус долго фантазировал, как спасет девушку, вновь и вновь воссоздавая в мыслях самые волнующие сцены. А теперь ему вдруг представился Люциус, растянутый на этом же колесе. Или в паутине паука. Но ведь его Северус действительно спас! Эта мысль обрадовала и одновременно возбудила еще сильнее. Проходной эпизод спасения Малфоя вдруг заиграл яркими красками. Вместе с тем ему почему-то снова хотелось увидеть Люциуса привязанным и нуждающимся в спасении. Как любой выходец из низов, Северус всегда мечтал взять верх над богатеем, родившимся с серебряной ложкой в заднице, но сейчас это чувство переплеталось с желанием, и он уже сам не знал, чего хочет, а возбуждение только нарастало. Он напомнил себе, что реальный высокомерный Малфой вовсе не похож на его фантазии — бесполезно. Стало понятно, что лучше выйти и подрочить в одиночестве. Чтобы не привлекать внимания к своей ширинке, Северус энергично помахал рукой в сторону лаборатории:  
  
— Может, успокоительного? Я пойду, сварю...

— Спасибо, — ответил Люциус с чувством, высморкался в платок, пригляделся к травяным разводам на нем и отшвырнул, только что не взвизгнув: — Что это за тряпка?!

— Ну, знаешь ли! Когда я нес тебя в нем, ты не жаловался, — обиделся Северус, тут же вспомнив, что в норме Малфой смотрит на всех сверху вниз. — Между прочим, ты тоже грязный.

— Ладно, — гордо сказал Малфой, — если я мешаю, я уйду. — Он сполз с дивана и покачнулся.   
Одеяло тоже сползло, и Северус прикипел взглядом к голому стройному телу. Черт его знает, что его так возбуждало, ведь Малфой был не в лучшей форме. Но что-то в нем такое было. 

— Проехали, не мешаешь. Отдыхай, аппарация сейчас тебя убьет.

Малфой, видимо, думал так же, поэтому заполз обратно на диван и затих. Северус вылетел за дверь, сделал свое дело, а потом поставил варить успокоительное. Попытался заняться то одним, то другим и вернулся к Малфою. В мягком свете ночника тот казался спящим, но, стоило Северусу войти, приподнялся и возбужденно заговорил:

— Зачем, зачем я только решил стать анимагом?! Я мечтал, что стану хищником, может быть, львом, ну, хотя бы павлином... А это, это... Это сплошной ужас...

— Да уж, ты очень самонадеян, — не без ехидства сказал Северус. 

Забавно, как ловко люди портят себе жизнь: вот даже Малфой, красивый, богатый и популярный, из-за какой-то ерунды умудряется чувствовать себя несчастным. Подумаешь, не получится у него похвастаться анимагической формой в свете — а то Малфою больше нечем хвастаться. Может, конечно, оно и к лучшему — не одному же Северусу быть неудачником. Но он снова стал подпадать под малфоевское обаяние, поэтому добавил: 

— По-моему, ты принимаешь это слишком близко к сердцу. Зато мало кто сравнится с тобой в умении слышать то, что не предназначено для чужих ушей. И...

— Сначала я тоже думал, что все не так плохо, — плачущим голосом сказал Люциус, которому, видимо, приспичило исповедаться. — Но потом о моей анимагической форме узнал отец и начал меня изводить. «Ну ладно, ты таракан, — передразнил Люциус кого-то, видимо, Абраксаса, — я всегда подозревал, что ты ничтожество, но почему ты мягкотелый белый таракан?!» 

Северус знал, как могут испортить жизнь родительские претензии: он сам не в последнюю очередь из-за придирок собственного отца съехал из дома и снимал эту дыру. Не то чтобы отец гнал его, но жить с ним было невозможно.

— Может, ты белый, потому что необычный? — предположил он. Белые тараканы почему-то больше не казались ему мерзкими. Такая уж, видно, аура была у Малфоя. Северус даже хотел к слову «необычный» добавить «красивый», но вовремя сообразил, что будет выглядеть глупо.

— Издеваешься?! 

— Нет, просто не умею утешать людей, — нехотя признал Северус. Это был его недостаток, он знал о нем еще со времен дружбы с Лили. Но уж по крайней мере ему легче было говорить об этом, чем Малфою о своей анимагии.

— А потом случайно узнала Нарцисса, и стало совсем плохо. Понимаешь, она страшно боится тараканов. И теперь она меня к себе не подпускает. С трудом удерживается от крика, когда я к ней прикасаюсь. А иногда и не удерживается... — вздохнул Люциус. — Я стал чужим в собственном доме.

Лили бы не закричала, вздумай Северус до нее дотронуться, но после того, как он ее разочаровал, она стала относиться к нему, как к пустому месту. Как к таракану.

— Я понимаю. Поверь мне, очень хорошо понимаю... — пробормотал Северус, осознавая, что у них с Люциусом больше общего, чем кажется.

— Я будто впервые увидел, кто я. И мне это совсем не понравилось.

— Но это же просто глупо. Я имею в виду, мало ли кто в кого превращался...

— Ты, правда, так думаешь? — с надеждой спросил Люциус. — Скажи, ты ведь не испытываешь ко мне отвращения после того, что видел? В самом деле, ведь ты, наверно, привык к этим... К этим животным.

Северус хотел возмутиться, но решил, что в свете анимагической формы Малфоя это будет невежливо, поэтому просто кивнул. А тот не унимался:

— Давай проверим. — Он ухватил Северуса за руку, потом расстегнул верхние пуговицы его мантии, положил свою руку ему на грудь и настороженно спросил:

— Что чувствуешь? 

— Ничего.

— Совсем ничего? 

— Я чувствую себя дураком, — Северус стал сомневаться, что Малфой спрашивает о таком серьезно, и от этого разозлился:

— Ты меня разыгрываешь? Да если хочешь знать, несколько минут назад я фантазировал, как трахну тебя.

Вопреки ожиданиям Люциус, вместо того чтобы отскочить в ужасе, с надеждой поинтересовался:

— Правда?

Рука на груди Северуса осмелела и принялась поглаживать его. Северус не двигался, пытаясь сообразить, правда ли Люциус не против, чтоб его трахнули, или это только показалось. Такого он совсем не ожидал, да и вообще, вряд ли вечному неудачнику Северусу Снейпу могло так повезти. Должно быть, тут какой-то подвох. 

По-своему поняв его нерешительность, Люциус отодвинулся:

— Значит, все-таки неприятно?

Лицо у него стало таким, будто он наконец смирился с мыслью, что теперь никто не дотронется до него даже палкой.

— Наоборот, — Северус потянул его назад. 

В самом деле, сейчас Люциус ему нравился даже больше, чем обычно. Обычно Северус ему завидовал, а сейчас тот казался едва ли не большим неудачником, чем он сам, и делить им стало нечего. Люциус нравился ему настолько, что Северус отбросил сомнения, тем более до него вдруг дошло, что означали малфоевские взгляды и прикосновения. Должно быть, его ждала прекрасная ночь, а, может, еще много дней и ночей. Его затопила благодарность к Люциусу, и он пообещал себе, что, если тот не шутит, он, Северус, станет самым нежным любовником.

И пусть впереди его ждало много неприятностей, эта ночь, и правда, оказалась прекрасной.


End file.
